ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Lava
Planet Lava is an intense volcanic world in the Leo constellation, where only very well-adapted creatures can survive. Even the Ultras are reluctant to set foot on it. Appearance Overground Planet Lava is a land of brown igneous rock and ash. There's nowhere you can stand on the planet without seeing at least two volcanoes and a lava pool. There are also three large oceans of lava covering approximately 45% of the planet. The atmosphere is choked with ash and smoke, with the intense heat being the only thing keeping an ice age from occurring. Water and plants are nonexistent here, forcing native creatures to completely negate their need for moisture, or get it from the air, which they had to adapt to the toxicity of. Underground Planet Lava's crust is relatively thin compared to other planets, and is constantly under extreme pressure. As such, there are almost no caves, but much of the earth is superheated and compressed into gems and precious minerals, including quartz, and fire-elemental Lavarium. Conditions TBA Places of Interest - Furnozilla's Continuity= *'The Great Blizzard' : A large icy cavern decorated with countless of frozen stalactites and stalagmites. It was created by the Alien Frostus as a secret base of operation during their war with the Alien Lava. It has since been abandoned though it remains active. Its temperature is a constant -110 degrees Celsius, how it manages to maintain such temperature is unknown. }} History Planet Lava in the Leo constellation is a brutal and unforgiving planet. Some say it wasn't always this way, however; according to them, it was a prosperous world in the past, but laid waste to by an army of monsters from Hell, who were seeking to establish a colony in our dimension, but eventually thwarted. However, the Demaagas, a race of monsters from Hell, still inhabit this planet. Millions of years ago, in the Jurassic, it was discovered by the Alien Bueren, who managed to find Lavarium in the short, unforgiving time they spent there. One of their ships ultimately crashed to Earth, releasing the Living Lava that would ultimately become Soboure. This was Planet Lava's first interaction with the outside universe. After more millions of years, during the Cenozoic, some Living Lavas ultimately evolved into Alien Lava. Soon after the race established societies, divisions began to spread. While the Red Lavans were relatively peaceful and lived off trade, they were very discriminating against the Blue Lavans. Civil War Eventually, the Blues revolted, having developed more advanced technology in secret. While some went to war with the Reds, the rest traveled the Leo constellation aiming to gather allies. They tried to reason with the Ultras of L77 only to be rejected. However, they didn't need to, as the Blues back home conquered the Reds easily. A Space Garrison squad was assigned to work out the matter, although they were promptly overwhelmed by the planet's intense heat and darkened atmosphere. They were ultimately saved by, of all things, a pride of Goras (possibly as well as the intervention of Ultraman Blaze). After some time, they managed to negotiate a truce between the two sides of Planet Lava. Magma and Menace Secretly, some Blue Lavans were still upset at the Ultras of L77. They eventually received a contact from the Alien Magma, asking for their help. The Lavans gave the Magmas a secret plan for a superweapon they had thought of creating to end their planet's war before the Ultras intervened. Soon afterwards, they discovered that the Magmas had attacked and destroyed L77! Knowing they'd probably get in trouble for this, the group of Blue Lavans attempted to flee into the galaxy. They later learned that Planet Magma had also been destroyed; its natives attempted to attack Planet Menace, only for it to fail, as the Alien Menace and their weapon Araegion counterattacked in full force. Promising to keep their involvement secret from the Ultras, the Menace offered to ally with the Lava race as a whole. They accepted, and currently both races have worked together peacefully. Furnozilla's Continuity The Thermal Clash Roughly 500,000 years ago, the Alien Lava had clashed with the Alien Frostus of Planet Glacier.After a series of battles, the two alien races settled their differences with a truce. However the damage had been done. Both civilisations had suffered greatly, the Lava were capable of rebuilding theirs, but the Frostus weren't so lucky. They were forced to move to a similar planet to Glacier, which they dubbed "Planet Frostus". Inhabitants * Alien Lava: The native intelligent species, there are two types of them, a peaceful, mercantile branch with red markings, and a more warlike race of invaders in blue. * Living Lava: The most common organisms on the planet aren't really organisms at all, but sentient flows of liquid Lavarium. They are distinguished from normal lava by the crystals that protrude from them. ** Soboure: As even Lightning's Attacker Armor could not kill it, Soboure was subdued and brought to this planet by the Ultras. Since then, it has been able to live peacefully, as nothing on the planet seems to want to challenge its power. * Smoke Specter: Ghostly entities which resemble puffs of smoke of varying colors, with incorporeal tentacles. * Volcahog: A pig/warthog-like monster with an extremely high heat resistance, they commonly wallow in lava flows. * Quartzelia: Mineral creatures, they are tripod constructs built out of shiny white stone, with an even brighter light at the center. Their bodies are an extremely valuable mineral, and thus sadly they are commonly poached even though they are protected by law. * Gilgar: Long-necked, insectoid creatures which tower over Ultras in terms of height. They are possibly the most successful organic life form on the planet, owing to their firepower and ability to mass-reproduce. * Chigiriki Demaaga: Monsters sent from Hell in search of worlds to inhabit, these Demaagas have evolved to compete with the other savage creatures on Planet Lava. Their physical strength and defense are increased and their spiked hides are designed to repel attackers. * Cosmole: The smallest species on the planet, they are dog-sized, purple, reptilian creatures resembling a mix of moles and lizards. They are the same species as the ones that used to inhabit L77, making Ron one of their kind. * Fire Badon: Pyrokinetic, bat-like reptiles which swim in the lava oceans. They are the natural predators of the Smoke Specters. * Jaigras: Long-armed, bipedal lizard kaiju, they are only half the height of an Ultra, but can take down Gilgars by hunting in packs. They are hunted for their teeth, which are stronger than diamonds; this may be the reason why the Gilgar population has exploded. * Gora: A very rare kaiju species made known by the Alien Vibros, they are the most powerful native kaiju on the planet, but steer clear of Soboure. Unlike the Vibros-domesticated ones, they are surprisingly friendly towards outsiders such as Ultras. * Barkan: Another species of lava kaiju, they have become the main prey of Soboure despite their rocky armor repelling most of the other predators on the planet. Trivia * Several of the kaiju on this planet were inspired by mobs or substances from the Nether from Minecraft. ** The Smoke Specters are a mix of Ghasts and Blazes. ** The Volcahog is a mix of Zombie Pigman and Magma Cube. ** Quartzelia is based on Nether Quartz. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Locations Category:Planets Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Furnozilla's Continuity